In Deep Water
by Kawaii Koneko-hime
Summary: 1st season romance. After an odd youma attack, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are pulled under the sea. Still above the surface, the senshi begin the search for their leader. What's in store for the two heroes? Will they ever see dry land again? Will the senshi ever figure out what happened to their leader?
1. In the Beginning

Hi, everybody! It's Koneko with a new story! So lately, I've been watching too many H2O reruns, and I watched all the Little Mermaids, and I rewatched Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, and I also watch Altantis. I've always wanted to do a Sailor Moon fanfiction that has soemthing to with the ocean and these shows/movies has only solidified my desire to make this story!

Lol. Well, that's my little explanation on the making of this story. I hope you like it. ^-^

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>"Youma attack at the beach," Luna announced over the communicator.<p>

"Beach?" Usagi repeated with skepticism as she ran into the usual alley. "Do you have vacation on your brain, Luna? Don't you mean the park?"

"Not this time, Usagi," Luna replied. "It seems like Beryl decided to change it up a bit."

Usagi shrugged. "Oh well. I'll be there soon."

"I can't come," Rei reported . "Grandpa has some very important guests over and won't let me leave the shrine."

"I'll have to rain check, too," Minako coughed. "I'm sick. I can't go five minutes without throwi-. I have to go." The blonde's communicator shut off.

Luna sighed. "What about you, Ami-chan?"

"I'm sorry, Luna," the blunette said sheepishly. "I accompanied Mako-chan on her trip to visit her parent's grave, remember? There's no way for us to get there on time. Do you think you can handle this on your own, Usagi-chan?"

"I'll be fine," Usagi nodded. "Please give Mako-chan my condolences." The odangoed teen shut off the communicator.

She sighed. "Just like old times," the girl mumbled to herself. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon in a flash of light and started her sprint to the beach.

* * *

><p>In his apartment, Mamoru suddenly jolted awake. He fell asleep when studying for an upcoming exam only to wake up due to the familiar tug of his heart. Sailor Moon transformed…<p>

Following the heroine's lead, the masked man made an appearance once again. "I can't let those senshi get away with another rainbow crystal," he mumbled to himself. Using the swift abilities of Tuxedo Kamen, the hero stepped onto the balcony and jumped from roof to roof until he made it to his destination.

* * *

><p>The youma did a lot of damage before Sailor Moon arrival. It was strange. Instead of targeting one person for a rainbow crystal, the youma was rampaging, grabbing everyone in sight.<p>

Sailor Moon gaped in horror at the scene before her. She didn't know what the youma resembled. Tentacles just seemed to spout out of the water.

She spotted a little boy. He seemed to be oblivious to the world around him and was contently playing in the sand. "Hey!" she yelled to him. "Get out of there!" When the boy didn't respond, Sailor Moon let out an annoyed sigh. Little brat…

She looked to the tentacles once again, wondering how she was going to destroy it. Suddenly, confusing the senshi in the process, the tentacles dropped the energy drained victim and went back into the water. "What's going on?" the teen heroine wonder aloud.

Just as suddenly as it went in, the water-made tentacles shot out the ocean. Sailor Moon's eyes widened with realization. It was aiming for Mr. Macho Ignore-the-Senshi Boy!

The tentacles shot at the boy and Sailor Moon reacted immediately. She sprinted towards the boy and automatically found out why the boy hadn't moved. Headphones. She rolled her eyes. Because the latest WISE song was more important than his life.

Despite her opinion, she pulled out the Moon Wand and used it to shield her and the boy from the youma's attack. The little boy looked at her with wide eyes. "Get out of here!" she turned to command him. "Now!"

The child nodded and abandoned his sand castle. She sighed with relief and turned her attention fully to the youma. Holding her wand with one hand, she struggled to reach her tiara. She smirked once she did. "Moon Tiara Action!" The tiara sliced through all of the tentacles with ease and returned into the hands of its master.

She turned to go home with a smile on her face. Not only was the town saved, but she managed to do it all by herself. Not even Tuxedo Kamen had to help!

"Sailor Moon," the blonde senshi heard someone call her.

She opened her eyes to see the hero in the flesh. "Tuxedo Kamen," she breathed. "How long have you been there?"

The dark haired man smiled. "Long enough to see that your skills are improving excellently. Good job."

Usagi blushed. "T-thank you."

"Did you get the rainbow crystal?"

Sailor Moon shook her head. "There was none," she explained. "As crazy as if sounds, I don't think Beryl sent that youma."

He frowned. "If not her, then who?"

"I don't kno-," Sailor Moon stopped in mid-sentence. Something didn't feel right… She turned towards the ocean once again.

"What's wrong, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. Did the senshi sense something he didn't?

She watched the ocean intently but nothing happened. She shrugged. "Nothing. It's just a bit of paranoia, I guess." She turned to go home again.

That is when it happened. Neither of the superhumans were prepared. They weren't expecting it. Just as the two were walking off the beach, another water tentacle shot out of the blue ocean. Before either of the pair could react, the tentacle wrapped itself around Sailor Moon's waist.

"Tuxedo Kamen…?" the fourteen year old whimpered.

"Sailor Moon!" the masked hero grabbed her hand and pulled with all his might.

It was no use. The water pulled them both into the water in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>And that's the first chapter! Should I continue? It's up to you! Did you like it? Tell me! Review!<p>

Check out my website:

www. kawaii koneko- hime. weebly. com (minus the spaces)

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	2. In the Palace

Hey, everybody! Here's the second chapter of In Deep Water! I hope you all like it! Also, I want to apologize for the delay in updating. I've been spending time with my new puppy. He's sooooo cute! So, there's my excuse~ On with the chapter!

There was a really great response to the first chapter! Thank you:

TheMoonPrincess110

jordeena

CherrySerenity-sama

kaya-chan

tailkaper

Maria

Anon

CharmedSerenity3

Pamela

BeatleLuver1011

YellowFan98

wannabe kairi

on my toes

serenityselena

ascella

for reviewing the first chapter! I'm glad you all liked it!

Thank you:

ascella star

CharmedSerenity3

DaadyGal26

lonjovana

narsenic

on my toes

themoongeek

TheMoonPrincess110

wannabe kairi

YellowFan98

for adding this story to your alerts! Thank you all soooo much!

Thank You:

Lover11Anime

rebeccag239

Redheadfive

serenityselena

wannabe kairi

YellowFan98

for adding this story to your favorites! I hope you like this chapter as well! I love you all!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy! Reading is even more fun if shared with a friend!

Disclaimer: I WILL own Sailor Moon someday! This I swear! Mwahahahaha!

* * *

><p>Usagi woke up slowly. Her head hurt and her lungs burned. "Where…where am I?" She looked around. She, still transformed, was sitting on a plush bed, covered in blue silk. The walls of room were covered with a beautiful light blue. The décor was mainly bubble themed. A bubble chandelier, the canopy of the bed had bubbles decorating it, the mirror on top of the dark blue and gold had a bubble design as well. In short, someone really loved bubbles.<p>

Sailor Moon slowly stood up and frowned. Did she get heavier? "Strange…" she mumbled, trying to catch her balance. Once she got used to her new weight, she slowly walked towards the door.

First thing was first. She had to find Tuxedo Kamen.

* * *

><p>In another room, Tuxedo Kamen had been awake for a while. He was pacing, trying to figure everything out. It didn't make sense! Before he passed out from lack of air, he specifically remembered being pulled under water by the youma he thought destroyed by Sailor Moon. From there, how did he end up in a room that he never seen before? Unless… "This is heaven?"<p>

There was a knock on the door. His eyes widened. "Kami-sama?"

The door opened to reveal a girl that looked to be Usagi's age. She was adorned in an expensive looking dress that stopped a few inches below her knees and many jewels. She giggled. "Sorry, sir. I am not Kami."

"I see that," he gave a small smile. "Where am I?"

"Everything will be explained shortly, sir," the little girl assured him. "I actually came to ask you if you would join everyone for dinner."

Tuxedo Kamen shrugged. "Sure. I could eat."

The girl smiled. "Come with me!"

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon walked down the halls without a clue. By the looks of it, she was in a palace. A maze-like palace that she was currently lost in. There was only one thing to do.<p>

Out of her sub-space pocket, she pulled out her cell phone. "Great," she sighed. "No signal. Time for plan B." She returned her phone to its spot and pulled out her communicator. She tried to turn it on in vain. She looked at the small calculator-like device with horror in her eyes. Why wasn't her communicator working?

"Come on, come on," she whimpered. "You're my only hope! You have to work!" She tried to turn it on a few more times before giving up completely. She half-heartedly threw the pink device back into the sub-space pocket.

She continued her walk through the palace halls with a sigh. She was lost, cold, and hungry. In fact, she was so hungry, she could smell barbeque. She frowned. "Wait a second…" She really could smell barbeque! Food meant people! People meant answers! "Nose, don't fail me now!" she whispered the prayer and hurry towards the source of the delicious smell.

* * *

><p>To describe food, extravagant was an understatement. It was a feast! There was everything from chicken to rice to dinner rolls. "Wow," Tuxedo Kamen said to himself, "The only thing missing is the sushi."<p>

The young girl visibly tensed. "We…don't eat fish," she explained. "I hope you will enjoy the meal anyway. Please sit down." The hero nodded and pulled out a seat for himself. "The others will be out momentarily."

Mamoru frowned as the girl left. Others? He looked around the table and counted fourteen other chairs. Who else would be dining with him?

The dark-haired man received his answer a few minutes later. The people, dressed in the same regal-looking clothes as the little girl from earlier, filed into the room slowly. Without saying a word, or even acknowledging his presence, they all took their seats. Tuxedo Kamen frowned again. There were still three seats that were empty.

A man that seemed to be in his late forties step behind the hero. He cleared his throat before saying, "All rise!" The group of people stood and Mamoru belatedly followed. "Introducing her highness, Queen Misuri!"

The crowd, save Mamoru, gave a small applause as a small woman entered the room. She had pale skin, as if she hadn't been in the sun her entire life. She wore her dark hair in a bun and a tiara sat atop her head. She gave a soft smile before taking her seat.

"Introducing, his majesty, King Hiromasu!"

The same little applause came again as the man stepped into the room. He gave the audience a small bow before standing at the chair beside his wife. "Please sit, everyone." Everyone followed the king's instruction.

"Excuse me," Tuxedo Kamen finally spoke up. "Would anyone mind to tell me where I am?"

The queen opened her mouth to say something when the little girl that escorted Mamoru ran into the room. "Mother," she cried, "Our other guest was not in her room!"

The queen exchanged glances with two guards. The guard silently moved past the guests and out of the room. "The guards will find her," Queen replied, trying to assure Tuxedo Kamen more than her daughter. "We will explain everything after your friend arrives."

Tuxedo Kamen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really wished someone would tell him _something_ before he went insane…

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! Wondering where our favorite heroes are? Wondering when the senshi are going to figure out that Sailor Moon's missing? Wondering what they're going to do about it? That's in the next chapter so stay turned! Until then, review and tell me what you want to see!<p>

Check out my website:

www. kawaiikoneko -hime. weebly. com (minus the spaces)

That's all for no- Wait! Thought I'd hyped you guys up some more! My friends and I are working on a big surprise that I think you guys are going to like. Status report: It's...going. The process is taking longer than I thought. It seems like someone is working against me. I've lost data, my voice, and value time. But I definitely won't give up! Wish me luck!

Once again, don't forget to review!

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	3. In the Dining Hall

Hey, minna! Here's the new chapter of In Deep Water! I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you:

CherrySerenity-sama

narsenic

Anon

jordeena

kaya-chan

tailkaper

for review chapter 2! I hope you like this chapter as well!

Thank you:

Neanda

moonlove10

Brighteyes109

for adding this story to your alerts! I love you all!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy! Reading is more fun when done with a friend!

Disclaimer: Once, I had a dream that I own Sailor Moon! What? That doesn't count? Awwww...

* * *

><p>To Sailor Moon, the hall looked endless. She'd never find Tuxedo Kamen or her way back to the room at this rate! She opened and looked through doors yet none of the room looked even remotely familiar. "What am I going to do?" the heroine wailed.<p>

"You there!" she heard a deep voice behind her.

She spun on her heel to come face-to-face with the caller. She gulped. The voice belonged to the largest of three armored men. Sailor Moon whimpered as she stepped back to look at his face. "I-I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"You're coming with us," the man said.

The blonde's eyes widened. She giggled nervously and backed away slowly. "Well, you see… About that…" Before the potential body-builders could respond, the senshi rushed her way down the hall.

"Hey!" the smallest man called after her. "Come back!"

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Rei answered her phone after her relaxing shower. She spoke while drying her wet hair. "Oh, hi, Tsukino-san! What can I help you with?" The miko paused to let the housewife speak. "Usagi-chan? Oh, yes. I know where she is. We're all staying at Mako-chan's house to comfort her. It's the anniversary of her parents' death." There was another pause. "Usagi never told you?" Rei feigned surprise. "I'm so sorry, Tsukino-san. I'll tell her you called when I get there. Okay. Bye."<p>

Rei hung up the phone and let her true emotions show. She lied through her teeth to Ikuko. Makoto and Ami were in Kobe at the moment. Usagi should have been home by now. She ran to her bed and grabbed her communicator. She tried several times to call Usagi in vain.

When she realized she wouldn't be getting in touch with the senshi leader, she pressed to button to contact the Senshi's guardian. "Luna?"

"Yes, Rei? What's wrong?"

"Usagi," Rei stated simply. "Have you heard anything from her?"

"No," the black kitten replied. "Why?"

"Her mother just called. She never came home. I told her that Usagi-chan was with Mako-chan to buy us some time but we have to find her."

"I know. After she arrived on the scene, there were no more reports regarding the youma. I assumed she was successful at destroying it. The best bet is to start searching there for clues as to where she would be."

"Okay," Rei shut off the communicator.

* * *

><p>Usagi had a great nose. With her heightened sense and her current state of hunger, she was able to find her way to the dining hall. She looked at the grand room in awe. "This place looks amazing!"<p>

The guests stopped eating to take at the girl that made the sudden outburst.

The queen smile as she stood. "Welcome," she said. "Please. Please. Take a seat."

The senshi grinned. "Thanks. You won't believe the day I've had." The blonde took a seat next to a regally dressed man and the queen. "This looks delicious!"

The three men ran into the room, panting heavily. "My Queen," the largest said between gasps of air. "We saw her but she ran away."

Sailor Moon looked up at the voices. "You again! I didn't do anything! Why are you after me?"

"Calm down, sweetie," the queen tried her best to hold back her laughter. "I sent these three to bring you here. You're not in any trouble. I promise."

The senshi sighed with relief. "In that case, let's eat!"

"Not yet," Tuxedo Kamen spoke for the first time since Sailor Moon's arrival.

"Come on!" Usagi whined. "What now?"

"We still need an explanation on why and how we're here. You, your highness, agreed to tell us when Sailor Moon arrived."

The queen nodded. "You're right. It's quite a complicated story." She took her seat. "You see, you are in the kingdom of Mizu, of the sea. It is quite a grand, peaceful, and beautiful kingdom guarded by the God of the Sea, Poseidon. Poseidon protects us by activating different calamites to stop enemies. Poseidon is the cause of the tidal waves, hurricanes, and tsunamis alike. Humans are sometimes caught in the crossfire but luckily they usually blame the science of Earth."

Sailor Moon looked up from her plate. "What does that have to do with us, Queen?"

"For some reason, Poseidon was been acting…odd. He has been triggering earthquakes for what seems to be no reason whatsoever. That monster you faced earlier was one of his creations. We gain control of it after you were pulled under water. We brought you here to see to it that you fully recovered. We hope that you don't mind staying here for a few days while we try to figure out a way to get you back to the surface."

"Can't we just swim back?" Moon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Miss," the king spoke for the first time. "We're on the ocean floor. I sense your power is more than the average human but your lungs are still not strong enough to make it to the surface."

"Then, if you don't mind company," Kamen said. "We will be more than happy to stay here." He stood to give a bow of respect. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Usagi stood to do the same. "I also thank you. We will try not to be a burden."

* * *

><p>"Usagi!" Sailor Mars called for her blond friend. She ran through the beach, silently cursing the grains of sand that snuck through her heels. Finally get to her boiling point, she pulled off the shoes and continued her search barefoot. "Usagi! Where are you?"<p>

Her communicator beeped. She answered it. "Mars here."

"Mars," Luna spoke over the communicator. "There's a youma attack and you're the only senshi available to defeat it. I'll try to get in touch with Venus."

"No," Mars shook her head. "Let Mina-chan rest. I can handle the youma. Where is the attack?"

"They're targeting Naru again. She might have a rainbow crystal. They're at her mother's jewelry store."

"I'm on my way. I'll finish searching for Usagi later."

The red clad senshi slipped on her red heels once again and ran towards the scene of the attack.

* * *

><p>"I know it seems confusing, but the palace is actually very easy to get through," the young princess of Mizu explained to the hero and heroine of Tokyo as they walked through the halls. "In the morning, I will show you the entire kingdom!"<p>

"That sounds great, Princess!" Sailor Moon smiled. She liked this girl. She was so full of energy.

"My name is Posimas," the girl said. "I am named after the god of the sea, himself. And your names are?"

"Tuxedo Kamen."

"Sailor Moon."

Posimas smiled. "Then it is very nice to meet the both of you, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon."

* * *

><p>That's the chapter! Anyone wondering how Ami, Mako, and Mina's going to react? Anyone ready for an epic new villian? Anyone have any special requests? Anyone wanting me to stop going on and on and just post the next chapter? Well all these requests and more can be answered if you review! Review!<p>

Happy birthday to my mom and sister! I love you both with all my heart! ^.^

Visit my website:

www . kawaii koneko - hime . weebly . com (minus the spaces)

That's all for now! Day of Serenity is getting updated next!

~Koneko~


	4. In Hikawa Shrine

Hi, everybody! Okay, I knew this chapter is a little...okay extremely late but I have an explanation for my tardiness: writer's block! Buuut, somehow, inspiration magically appeared and told me to type! And thus, this chapter is born!

Thank you:

LoveInTheBattleField

Neanda

kaya-chan

Maria

tailkaper

TheMoonPrincess110

jordeena

for reviewing the third chapter! I hope you all like this one as well!

Thank you:

Bin82501

His Gem

nycolle

Riisa86

Starlit Warrior

for adding this story to your alerts! I'm glad you like it!

Thank you:

animelover21313

Bin82501

Neanda

for adding this story to your favorites! You guys are amazing!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>Rei exhaustedly plopped onto her plush bed. She never realized how hard it was to destroy a youma without Sailor Moon. Once she found the blonde, she was going to thank her…right after killing her for disappearing.<p>

The miko flipped onto her back with a sigh and pulled out her communicator. "Luna," she said, "the youma was destroyed but there was still no sign of Sailor Moon. I'm going to call it a night and start searching again in the morning."

After a moment, she got a reply. "That's fine. Artemis and I will handle the search for the rest of the night."

Meanwhile, on the sea floor, although the kingdom of Mizu couldn't see the sun's setting, they too were ending the day. "And finally," Princess Posimas concluded the tour. "These are your rooms." She pointed to two doors across for each other. "We'll go to Sailor Moon's first."

She opened the door to reveal the bubble decorated room. The princess looked to the dresser. "It seems that mother has made maps of the palace for you."

Sailor Moon nodded and picked up the map. She took a look at it before turning to Posimas again. "How long are we going to stay here? Do you know, Princess?"

"I don't," the princess sighed. "It could take a few days to weeks. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Moon assured. "I just need to contact my parents. They're probably worried."

"We usually don't communicate with the surface world but I'm sure our scientists can think of something."

"Thank you."

The princess gave a smile and led Kamen out of the room. "Good night, Sailor Moon."

The search for Sailor Moon remained fruitless for the Moon cats. They checked her usual hangouts, the school, and the supercomputer for any sign of communicator activity, yet, there was no sign of the bubbly teen. Luna sighed once they made it back to the Senshi's headquarters underneath the Crown Arcade. "It's as if she disappeared from the face of the Earth!"

"Well, there is one place we haven't checked," Artemis said.

"Where?"

"Think about it. The last person to be with Sailor Moon was…"

Luna's eyes widened in realization. "Tuxedo Kamen!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Usagi woke unusually early. She grabbed her brooch from the nightstand and pulled herself out of the comfortable bed. She peeked outside her door to make sure no one, namely Tuxedo Kamen, would see her civilian state.<p>

Once she saw that the coast was clear, she ran to the nearest bathroom and shut the door behind her. She sighed in relief. "Sailor Moon?" She heard a voice behind her.

She spun around to meet a smiling Posimas. "Princess," she gave a small bow. "I'm sorry. I thought this bathroom was empty."

The princess smiled. "Don't apologize. I was just placing some clothes for you and Tuxedo Kamen in here."

"No need," Usagi replied. "My outfit is kind of a uniform." Posimas stood quietly for a while. The blond heroine frowned. "Princess?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. I just thought you looked different, is all.

Usagi nodded. "It's the…make up. I'll look familiar after I freshen up."

The princess smiled. "Okay. Breakfast will be served in thirty minutes. Mother is expecting you and Tuxedo Kamen to be there. Afterwards, I can give you a tour of the kingdom."

"Okay." The princess gave a polite bow and took her leave. Once Princess Posimas was gone, Usagi walk to the sink and splashed water onto her face. Afterwards, she transformed and walked out of the bathroom.

She was about to walk to the dining hall when a thought occurred to her. It was very possible that Kamen wasn't awake! She spun on her heal and walked to Tuxedo Kamen's door. "Tuxedo Kamen! Hello? Tuxedo Kamen!" She called while knocking on the door. There was no answer.

Sailor Moon frowned and reached for the doorknob, when it swung open. The heroine jumped and looked up to see the room's occupant. He raised an eyebrow while straightening his mask. "What were you doing?"

The blonde's face flushed in embarrassment. She almost found out his secret identity! And by barging into his room, no less! What would he think of Sailor Moon now? "N-nothing," she mumbled. "B-breakfast time."

Aside from the glances Tuxedo Kamen and Moon shot at each other, breakfast was uneventful. After the meal was over, true to her word, Princess Posimas led them outside the palace.

"Welcome to the capital city of Mizu, Altantis!"

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen could only stare at the magnificent city. It was just as beautiful as fairy tale portrayed it to be, if not more. The skyline was decorated with skyscrapers that rivaled the height of the ones in Manhattan. The invisible air dome allowed them to see where the city ended and the vast ocean began. The artificial sunlight, Usagi couldn't tell where the light came from, created a never-ending rainbow around the city.

"It looks amazing," Moon whispered.

Posimas sighed. "It used to look better than this. The rainbow represents my people's happiness. See how broken and transparent it looks?"

"Why are they upset?" the caped hero asked.

"I wish I knew," the princess said as she walked. "I rarely go outside the palace. When I do, everyone refuses to tell me what is wrong. They say that they don't want to upset me." The heroes exchanged glances. The princess put on a smile. "But that is another story! Let's go on with the tour! I have so much to show you!"

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Minako said to the cats as she gratefully accepted the tea that Rei gave to her. Luckily, whatever bug she had only lasted for a day. Ami and Makoto weren't due back until later that week so only Minako and Rei could deal with the crisis at hand. "You think Tuxedo Kamen kidnapped our leader?"<p>

Luna nodded. "Tuxedo Kamen was the last person to see her. It's the only lead we have."

Rei gripped her teacup tightly. "I knew that guy was bad news," she growled. "If he hurts Usagi, he's going to die a very slow and painful death."

"Calm down, Rei-chan," Minako said. "Usagi's a big girl. She can take care of herself until we find her."

Rei gaped. "You aren't worried about her?"

"Of course I am!" Minako snapped. She took a deep breath and assumed the leader position she had during the Silver Millennium. "I just don't think Kamen would hurt her. Besides, it won't help to run around aimlessly while fueled by anger." Minako knew Tuxedo Kamen's identity as the Prince of Earth as well as the Princess's identity due to her gaining her memories during her illness.

The blonde sighed. "But, since Tuxedo Kamen is our only lead, we have to question him first. Luna, do you know where he is?"

"Not yet," the black kitten replied. "I'm going to find him, though. Give Artemis and I until tonight."

The angry miko stood up and walked to her window. "_Usagi," _she thought, _"I don't care what it takes or where you are. I'm bringing you back home. I promise."_

* * *

><p>And that's the fourth chapter! Something is wrong with the citizens of Mizu and the girls think Tuxie is behind Moon's disappearance! The plot is thickening... Mwahahahaha*cough*hahaha!<p>

So any thoughts? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!

**I have decided to revise Fade Away! Hopefully I'll have the new and improved first chapter out soon!**

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	5. In the City

Hi, guys! Here's the fifth chapter of In Deep Water! Enjoy~

Thank you:

TheMoonPrincess110

MarsCrystal42

LoveInTheBattleField

Bin82501

tailkaper

kaya-chan

jordeena

Maria

for reviewing the fourth chapter! I'm glad you liked it!

Thank you:

observinggirl

MarsCrystal42

jordeena

PrincessQuint

for adding this story to your alerts! You guys rock!

Thank you:

observingangel

jordeena

Angelus dolor

for adding this story to your favorites! I hope you like this chapter as well!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>Posimas led Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen to a crowded street. "This is the Market Square. They usually do demonstrations and street performances here. It's a really fun place in the city. Although," the princess said. "I've never been around while it was so crowded. I wonder what's going on."<p>

Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon exchanged glances. "Let's go see," Sailor Moon exclaimed. She grabbed Princess Posimas's and Tuxedo Kamen's hands pulled them to the middle of the crowd.

* * *

><p>Makoto opened the door of her apartment and ushered Ami through. "Thanks, again, Ami-chan. For coming with me, I mean. I would have been a mess without you there with me."<p>

"Really, Makoto-san," Ami smiled softly. "It was nothing. I know how hard this weekend must have been for you."

Makoto returned the smile with one of her own. She pulled out her communicator. "We'd better let the other know we're back." Ami nodded her agreement and Makoto pressed the button on her communicator. "Hey, everyone. Ami and I are back, so in the next youma attack, I want to be the first to kick some intergalactic butt. Got it?"

She almost immediately got a reply for Minako. "Welcome back. As for kicking intergalactic butt, sorry, I have dibs. You can be the second. But, there's a bit of a situation at the moment. Come to Hikawa Shrine. We're already here." The communicator shut off.

Makoto frowned. "Did you know anything about this?"

Ami shook her head. "We should get going, though. It sounded pretty important."

The brunette nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The crowd grew in size as time elapsed. "Do you think there's a performance?" Posimas yelled over the noise.<p>

Sailor Moon shrugged. "Let's ask someone!" She looked to her left to see a group of people talking amongst each other. She tapped on the shoulder of the closest person. "Excuse me, Sir. Could you tell me why everyone is gathered here?"

"You don't know?" The man took a look at her clothes. "You're not from here, are you?"

"No," Sailor Moon said with a shake of her head. "I'm from—."

"The outskirts of the kingdom," Posimas lied quickly. She shot the two heroes an 'I'll explain later' look before turning back to the man. "Could you tell us why, please?"

The man's eyes widened. "Princess?" He suddenly took on a panicked look. "You're not supposed to be here!"

Posimas frowned. "Why not?"

The man opened his mouth to respond but was silenced with the sound of a bullhorn. A man stood on the makeshift platform in the middle of the crowd. "People of Atlantis! We have been threatened!"

An echo of 'boo's circled throughout the crowd. The princess's frowned deepened. "Threatened?"

The man on the platform continued. "Our great god, Poseidon, the lord of the sea, has been overthrown and hoodlums have taken his place!"

Another round of 'boo's circled. Sailor Moon stole a glance at Posimas and she could immediately tell that the soft-hearted princess was horrified. The man continued. "These hoodlums have threatened us and used Poseidon's mighty triton against us and the surface dwellers! What will make them stop? They say they want a sacrifice! They want our precious Princess Posimas!"

Another round of 'boo's. At this point, Posimas understood. Her people were being attacked… because of her… Tears ran down her cheeks.

The man didn't stop talking. "People of Atlantis! People of the great kingdom of Mizu! Let's show them how tough we can be! Let's show them that our Princess isn't for sell! Long live Princess Posimas! Long live Princess Posimas!"

The crowd cheered and began to chant. "Long live Princess Posimas! Our Princess is not for sell! Long live Princess Posimas! Our Princess is not for sell."

Tuxedo Kamen, too, saw how broken down Posimas was at the news. "Let's get out of here." He took Moon's and Posimas's hand and weaved his way out of the crowd.

They walked into a nearby restaurant and were seated immediately. Sailor Moon pulled a napkin out of the holder on the table and handed it to the girl. She smiled despite her tears. "I suppose I should be happy to have such loyal followers. It's just…to know they are suffering because of me… It's too much."

"It's not your fault," Moon consoled her. "Whoever overthrew Poseidon is to blame."

"And my guess is that the culprit is also the person that dragged us underwater yesterday," Kamen added.

"I still don't understand," she said while wiping away the tears. "Why was I kept in the dark? Why wasn't I told?"

"They probably didn't want to worry you," Tuxedo Kamen suggested.

Posimas sighed. "I have to do something about this. I can't let my people suffer any longer."

"What do you have in mind?"

Posimas sat in thought. "I'll offer myself as the sacrifice they want. Maybe then they'll leave everyone alone."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "That's not happening." Her eyes widened. "What if Tuxedo Kamen and I helped! We help people all the time in Tokyo! Supernatural villains are just up our alley!"

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "And if we get Poseidon back on the thrown, he might just help us get home."

Posimas shook her head. "Poseidon's palace is beyond the kingdom's walls. Your bodies wouldn't survive under the pressure. Even now, it is working against you. Have you felt heavier since you've been here?"

"Well," Moon said, "Now that you mention it, I do feel like I've gained a few extra pounds."

"But," Kamen spoke, "We all need Poseidon for different goals. We're Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. I'm sure we'll find a way to handle the pressure and the water."

Posimas bit her lip. "I still don't think it's a good idea," she mumbled. "But, if you insist, okay. We leave tomorrow at five o'clock. If you don't have a solution to this problem by then, you must stay here. Agreed?"

Sailor Moon looked Tuxedo Kamen and nodded. "Agreed," they said together.

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!<p>

So how should Moon and the gang get to Poseidon's palace? Mermaid Moon, anyone? Or a super cool submarine? You can tell me in a review or go to the poll on my profile page!

**For all those Secret of the Amazon readers out there, the poll is currently at a tie! Vote!**

***Both polls are also on my website! The SOTA poll is only on my website!***

Also, for all those My Babysitter's a Vampire fans out there, my little sister published her first fanfiction yesterday. Her penname is laxer00. Read, Review and Tell A Buddy!

Also, the enlarged covers for Day of Serenity and In Deep Water are on my website! Check them out:

www. kawaii koneko - hime . weebly . com (minus the spaces) It's in the photo gallery!

SOTA's getting updated next!

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


	6. In the Secret Room

Hi, everyone! It's been three months already? I blame homework...and writer's block. Anyways, here's the sixth chapter of IDW!

Thank you:

Guest

Bin82501

MarsCrystal24

Starrlight8121

LoveInTheBattleField

SereneS

kaya-chan

tailkaper

Guest

for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you like this one! It's longer!

Thank you:

Snowflake797

Starrlight8121

SereneS

LoveInTheBattleField

soopahdope

for adding this story to your alerts! You guys are great!

Thank you:

Angelus dolor

for adding this story to your favorites! You're awesome!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>Night fell and the trio returned to the palace. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen both retired to their assigned rooms. After de-transforming, Usagi collapsed onto her bed. She sighed. "What am I going to do?" She knew that it was impossible for her to grow gills overnight—heck, at all; yet she agreed to the terms set by Posimas!<p>

Usagi was pulled from her thoughts thanks to a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's me," Tuxedo Kamen called back. "Open up."

Usagi mumbled a curse and scrambled out of her bed. She grabbed her brooch that was previously placed on her nightstand, and whispered her transformation phrase. After the bright light of her transformation faded, she walked to the door and opened it. "What is it?"

"We need to find something."

Sailor Moon frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"We won't be able to breath underwater. I know. You know. And there's no way we're letting Posimas go to Poseidon's Palace on her own."

The blonde shrugged. "You're right. But what can we do?"

"We need a submarine."

She shook her head. "And you lost me. Tuxedo Kamen, these people have the ability to breathe underwater. Why would they need a submarine when they can swim?"

"Why do we need cars when we can walk?"

Sailor Moon paused. "Touché." She crossed her arms. "Let's say I go along with this little search party of yours. What makes you think the submarine is somewhere in the palace?"

Tuxedo Kamen shrugged. "It couldn't hurt to try, right?"

The blonde smiled. "Okay. You've won me over. Let's go." After grabbing her map from off of the dresser, the heroine stepped out of the room and began to close the door behind her.

Just as it was about to slam shut, Tuxedo Kamen caught it. "We have to be quiet. We can't have any of the staff catch us. If we're caught, we'd never get a chance to find the sub." Moon gave a silent nod and Tuxedo Kamen gently closed the door.

"According to the map, the restricted rooms of the castle are…this way," Sailor Moon pointed to the left. She led them down the hall. "Come on."

Sailor Moon led the way and Tuxedo Kamen followed closely behind. The couple managed to make it the door of the restricted rooms of the palace without much difficult and without being seen. There was a digital lock on the door. "It's locked," Sailor Moon sighed. "Now what?"

"I figured as much," Tuxedo Kamen mumbled. "Step back. I'll try to pick the lock."

The blonde shrugged and obeyed his request. He went to work, trying to locate wires and figure out the pin number before anyone strayed down the hall.

Five fruitless minutes passed and Sailor Moon let out a sigh. She was getting tired of waiting and felt as if it was time to give up for the night. "Tuxedo Kamen, maybe we should call it a night and start again in the morning."

The masked hero shook his head. "I'm almost through! I know it! Ten more minute, okay, Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon rolled her eyes. He was lucky he was so cute. If she didn't have a small crush on him, he would have been left a long time ago. "Ten more minutes." She leaned against the wall. She frowned, feeling as if a part of the wall had collapse beneath her weight. She knew she was a bit heavier here but the wall collapsing? This was ridiculous! She turned to see what was going on to see that a cinderblock of the wall had indeed been pushed in. Her frown deepened. What going on here?

"Tuxedo Kamen," Sailor Moon stepped just as the floor before opened up. Her eyes widened and she let out a scream before falling through. Several loud crashes could be heard before the blonde muttered a barely audible, "Ow…"

Tuxedo Kamen turned from his work and peered down the dark passage. "Sailor Moon, are you okay?"

Sailor Moon whined, "I landed on my butt! It huuuuuurts!"

"I'm coming down to get you!" Tuxedo Kamen announced. He carefully moved around the hole, trying his best not to activate anymore trapdoors.

He cautiously placed a foot in the hole, trying to feel for stairs. He smiled when he found a stable ground. Tuxedo Kamen slowly and carefully made his way down the hole. "Sailor Moon," he called for her. "Where are you? I can't see a thing!"

"Here," Sailor Moon whimpered pathetically. "I'm here."

Tuxedo Kamen felt his way through the dark hole until he found her. "Come on," he took her hand in his and lifted her to her feet.

"Where are we?" she asked. "And who puts a trapdoor in the middle of the hall?"

Tuxedo Kamen couldn't answer either of her questions. "Let's try to find a light switch." Keeping their hands locked, they used their free ones to blindly search. "I think this is it," the dark-haired man said aloud. He flipped the switch and the room they were in immediately lit.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened. They were in a warehouse of vehicles! What were the chances that her clumsiness would finally pay off? "Okay," she smiled. "I'm kind of awesome."

Tuxedo Kamen chuckled. "That you are, Sailor Moon. Let's see what submarines they have to offer."

The couple walked through the aisle of submarines, both feeling like children at a candy shop. "How about that one?" The blonde pointed to a small light blue submarine with pink dolphins painted on.

"How about not," Tuxedo Kamen looked at the sub in disgust.

Sailor Moon gaped. "And why not? It's adorable!"

"It's…childish."

"It's obviously Posimas's submarine," Sailor Moon said with a roll of her eyes, "which means we are likely to use that one compared to the king's submarine. Besides, it's not like someone from home are going to see you in it, Mr. Too-Good-To-Be-In-A-Submarine-With-Pink-Dolphins-Painted-On-It."

Tuxedo Kamen raised an eyebrow. "That nickname is kind of lengthy, isn't it?"

"You're missing the point. Let's go inside."

Sailor Moon started off, only to be caught by her arm courtesy of Tuxedo Kamen. "Oh, no, no, no. That has bad idea written all over it."

"Come on, Tuxedo Kamen," Sailor Moon crossed her arms. "You're the one that suggested we go submarine hunting. You can't say you want to give up now!"

It was Tuxedo Kamen's turn to roll his eyes. "Fine."

Sailor Moon let out a squeal and ran to the submarine. She quietly searched for a button to open the vehicle and when she found nothing, she step back and said, "Open sesame."

The submarine came to life and the doors parted. Tuxedo Kamen looked to the blonde with widened eyes. "How did you know?"

The girl grinned. "Nothing else has made sense in the last few days. Magic words just seemed to fit." Tuxedo Kamen shrugged. Sailor Moon climbed into the ship with Tuxedo Kamen following close behind. The heroine looked around excitedly. "This is my first time inside a submarine. Look at all the buttons!"

"Yeah, it's great," Tuxedo Kamen mumbled. "Can we go now? I feel like we're breaking in."

"We have to figure out the controls if we want to be able to drive this thing tomorrow, right? Lighten up, Tuxedo Kamen! You know, I wonder why Posimas never told us about this. Do you think she didn't want us to go with her to Poseidon's castle?"

"Gee, I don't know," Tuxedo Kamen said quickly, desperate to find a way to get Usagi to leave. "Here's an idea: let's go ask her." He grabbed her hand and started to the exit.

"No, I don't want to leave yet!" She pulled back. Tuxedo Kamen lost grip of her, causing her to fall into one the buttons. Her eyes widened. "Oh no."

An alarm began to sound and the motor of the vehicle started. "We have to get out of here!" Tuxedo Kamen took Sailor Moon's hand again, this time without resistance, and the two dashed out of the submarine.

Once they were at a safe distance, the couple turned around and watched in horror as the submarine rushed forward, crashing into one in the opposite side of the aisle. "I'll pay for it," Sailor Moon sighed in defeat.

"Do you have ten million dollars?"

Sailor Moon glanced at Tuxedo Kamen and crossed her arms. "Shame on you for crashing the ship."

"Me?! Wh—."

"What is going here?" the heroes heard a panicked voice behind them.

They turned to see the queen wearing a face of shock. Sailor Moon chuckled nervously and played with her hair. "It's a long story but there was a bit of an accident…"

The queen didn't look amused. "I want an extremely good explanation or you're both going to jail for destruction of royal property."

The heroes exchanged glances. Hopefully preventing her daughter from being kidnapped and reinstating Poseidon as god of the sea was considered a good reason…

* * *

><p>"You believe Tuxedo Kamen kidnapped Usagi?" Rei asked for verification. She was currently in her room, talking on her communicator to Luna, Artemis, and Minako.<p>

Minako shook her head. "I don't know, Luna," she mumbled. "Something about that just doesn't sound right. He usually saves her. Why would he randomly kidnap her?"

"The crystals," Rei pointed out. "He knows Sailor Moon has the ones that the Sailor Senshi collected."

"That would be a good reason for kidnap," Luna said. "But I can't find him either. With an exception of you two, there is no sign of anyone with senshi magic in Tokyo."

"He could have easily covered his magical trace, like we can," Rei suggested.

"It still doesn't sound right," Minako insisted. "Were there any witnesses to the attack? Maybe one of them knows what happened."

"Witnesses…?" Luna said more to herself. Why hadn't she thought to check with witnesses? "I have to check that out. I'll call you two back in fifteen minutes—hopefully with some news."

The communicators shut down and the two kittens immediately ran to the super computer. "Typing in the date," Luna mumbled.

"The time is submitted as well," Artemis said.

"And so is the location."

The cats watched as the attack unfolded. The video ended once the water tentacles were defeated by Sailor Moon. Artemis rewinded the video and paused it. "Look, Luna," he said. "Minako-chan was right. Tuxedo Kamen wasn't even on the scene when the youma was defeated."

Luna nodded. "There someone was. Look, the little boy that Usagi-chan saved, he was still on the beach."

"Do you think he knows something?"

Luna nodded again. "He's our only lead. He has to."

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter! As for the poll, submarine then mermaid won! That's going to be so much fun to write! I'm so excited!<p>

Announcement:

I have a new community out: The Story Adoption Agency! If you know a story that hasn't been updated for a while, just give me the name and the author in a pm. As for the stories that are there, check them out! If you like one, it's yours for the taking. Just send me a pm so I can know to take it down~

Well, that's all for now!

~Koneko~


	7. In the Submarine

Hi guys! Wow, it's been a while, huh? I'm really sorry about that... I really wanted to give you guys a good chapter and all I was coming up with was complete junk! I hope this one's a winner!

Thank you:

MarsCrystal42

LoveInTheBattleField

Shadowfey913

Hotgirlow

Guest

Nancy67

for reviewing the last chapter! I'm so sorry for the wait!

Thank you:

Marie1000

Shadowfey913

mbshadow

Hotgirlow

elz01

Sblck

for adding this story to your alerts! I'm glad you like it!

Thank you:

Shadowfey913

cook53

Hotgirlow

elz01

The Trio Of Twilight

for adding this story to your favorites! I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

* * *

><p>"I'll see you tomorrow!" a little boy waved to his friends as he walked away from the schoolyard. "Bye!" He walked with pep in his step and a smile on his face. He sighed dreamily. Today was great. Every day was great since the afternoon that Sailor Moon saved him. She was even prettier in person. And so brave! She was amazing!<p>

Luna watched the happy-go-lucky boy from a tree above. "Target is in sight. Launching in three…two…one!" The black kitten jumped from her place on the tree and onto the little boy's head. She meowed and made her eyes go large. That was something that humans apparently found adorable.

The boy pulled Luna off of his head and looked her. He immediately smiled. "What a cute kitty!"

Luna inwardly sighed with relief. The kid was a cat person. _Thank goodness_, she thought, thinking of the day she met Usagi. She purred and rubbed her face on his arm.

"Are you lost, kitty?" the little boy asked. "Don't worry! I'll take you home!"

Luna jumped out of the little boy's arm and ran a few paces ahead of him. She turned around to make sure he was following. She led him to the place where Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury were waiting. She jumped into Mercury hands and waited for the boy to catch up.

The little boy's eyes widen. "Wow! More Sailor Senshi. So cool!"

Sailor Mercury smiled. "Hi, Sweetie," she smiled. "Could you talk with us for a few seconds?"

* * *

><p>"But it really was an accident," Sailor Moon said at the end of her long explanation of how they ended up in the vehicle chamber. "And we're really sorry."<p>

"We really only want what's best for Posimas," Tuxedo Kamen added. "We didn't mean any harm."

The two stood in front of the King and Queen, silently awaiting their decision. Would they understand or have them arrested.

The Queen sighed. "So she knows now. "

"And she was planning to sneak off on her own," King reminded her. "Now that she knows, I don't know if we'll be able to stop her."

Queen Misuri shook her head. "We won't stop her. You two," they jumped at the mention of them, "will guide her to Posideon's palace. Do not let any harm come to her. We're counting on you to keep our daughter safe."

"Yes," the King nodded. "You've already destroyed two of our submarines. Consider that strike one and two. Don't get to strike three."

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "We understand," Tuxedo Kamen spoke for them both. "We'll take good care of your daughter. We promise."

"You are dismissed."

With those words, Tuxedo Kamen grabbed Sailor Moon's hand and hurried out of the throne room. Once they were out, he sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

Sailor Moon nodded. "We really got lucky. And now we have the King's blessing to go with Posimas! Remember, we leave at five. We need to get some sleep."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "Don't forget to set your alarm."

* * *

><p>"And then the monster jumped out of the water, scooped Sailor Moon up, and threw her in the ocean!" The little boy explained Sailor Moon's disappearance over ice cream.<p>

Mercury and Mars exchanged glances. "If that's what happened, we've been looking in the wrong place the entire time," Mars mumbled.

"It is what happened!" the little boy cried. He didn't want the senshi to think he was a liar. "I saw it! Honest!"

Mercury smiled. "Don't worry, Sweetie. We believe you. We know you're telling the truth." She turned to Mars. "I'll take him home. You tell the others what our little friend had to say."

Mercury took the little boys hand in hers and led him away from the park. When they were out of sight, Mars pulled out her communicator. "Venus? Are you there?"

"I'm here," Minako said over the communicator. "Please tell me you have something we can work with."

"Well," Mars sighed. "He certainly had an interesting story to tell. Get this: Sailor Moon might be underwater."

There was a pause. "Mars," Minako spoke slowly. "Are you saying Usagi drowned?"

"I don't know. The little boy said she was pulled underwater and she didn't come back up."

There was another pause. "Okay. Come back to HQ. We'll figure this out."

* * *

><p>The King and Queen led Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen back to the room of vehicle the next day. "It's been fully stocked with everything that you'll need," the queen told the heroes as she opened the door to one of the remaining submarines. "The journey to Poseidon's palace takes about two days by submarine. We expect you to check in every once in a while for status reports during that time."<p>

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They turned to see Posimas carrying a basket full of items. "W-what are you guys doing here?" she asked her question softly.

"Princess," Sailor Moon spoke first. "Why didn't you tell us about this room? Were you really planning to go without us?"

Posimas sighed. "Yes," she said, looking at the floor. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. But then you wanted to tag along… I was hoping that you wouldn't find this place so that you couldn't go. I'm sorry. It's just…this isn't your fight. It's mine."

Tuxedo Kamen said nothing. He just turned away from her and stepped into the submarine. "I thought you knew we could help," Sailor Moon said. "When something or someone threatens this planet, it is automatically our fight. Being underwater doesn't change that. We won't let you go alone." With those words, Sailor Moon stepped into the submarine.

The king and queen walked to their daughter. She sighed. "I really messed up, didn't I?" Posimas asked her parents.

The queen just smiled. "Stop trying to do everything on your own, Posimas. It's okay to get someone's help. Let them help you. They have more power than you can imagine. Poseidon's palace falls under their jurisdiction."

"Mom," Posimas breathed. "Do you know something about them that you're not telling me?"

The queen put a finger to her lips. "You'll figure that out on your journey. Stay safe."

The family hugged and the queen and king watched their daughter boarded the submarine.

The submarine's engine started and the wall opened. The submarine rushed through and the wall closed behind it. The submarine found itself in a glass room, separated from the ocean by metal doors. When the walls of the castle completely closed, the metal doors slowly opened. Water began to flood the room and the submarine slowly floated out of the room and into the ocean. The doors closed again and the captured water slowly drained out of the room.

"Mother and Father already put in the coordinates for the palace," Posimas reported to the submarine's other two tenants. "It should be smooth sailing from here."

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen stayed silent. They looked out of the submarine's window as if Posimas had said nothing. The princess of the sea sighed. "I'm sorry. I really thought I was doing what was best for everyone."

Sailor Moon smiled softly at Posimas. "We know. We're not mad." Though Sailor Moon said that, there was still an uncomfortable silence between the three teens.

"So," Posimas tried to break the silence. "I told you about Mizu. What is the surface like?"

Sailor Moon, being the more sociable of the two, spoke. "It's fun," she said, smiling at the great memories her friends provided. "There are a lot of good people there."

"It's not as peaceful as Mizu, though," Tuxedo Kamen spoke for the first time in a while. "There are monsters that attack on an almost daily basis. But the good outweighs the bad. That's why we fight. To make sure that the good people get the happiness they deserve."

"And is it true? That the surface is made up of many different nations?"

"Yes," Tuxedo Kamen replied. "And sometimes they don't agree about how to handle everything. But if push came to shove, like a giant alien armada attacked, they'd band together. At least, that's what I like to think."

"My mom said that Earth used to be all one nation," Posimas said. "Even Mizu came from that nation."

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen exchanged looks. "I've never heard that," Sailor Moon said.

"It's true," Posimas said in a matter-of-fact tone. "But it fell after the prince died."

A pain grew in Sailor Moon's heart and head at the mention of the prince. She couldn't explain it but she wanted nothing more than the pain to subside. "R-really?" she managed to say.

Posimas nodded, too busy with the submarine's controls to notice the pained look on Sailor Moon's face. "Yep. Apparently he fell in love with a forbidden princess and the entire kingdom was cursed. The prince died, the princess died, and the entire kingdom disbanded. But at least we didn't end up like the princess's kingdom. I heard the entire kingdom's population died. There's nothing left there."

As Posimas continued the story, Sailor Moon's pain grew to an unbearable state. She found it hard to breath. She felt as if a blade had been driven into her heart and twisted slowly. Tears spilled from her eyes.

Tuxedo Kamen looked away from the window just in time to see Sailor Moon fall to her knee, struggling for air. "Sailor Moon!" He rushed to her side. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts," she gasped.

"Do we need to turn around?" Posimas asked with concern. "We can get her some help in the castle."

Tuxedo Kamen took her in his arms. The pain began to subside. Her breathing began to turn to normal and the tears slowly until they were occasional sniffles. He shook his head at Posimas's question. "No. We can keep going. I think she's fine now."

Exhaustion overtook the senshi. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to capture her.

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter. To clear things up if it was a bit confusing: Posimas's story triggered a panic attack. It'll be explained a bit more in the next chapter. I pinky swear! Anyways, love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!<p>

I still have more updates to come! Check them out!

That's all for now!

~Koneko~


End file.
